Of Ghosts and Girls
by Power with a Pen
Summary: Danny Fenton already has enough trouble with saving his town from ghosts everyday. He doesn't need three mysterious girls wrecking the town, destroying his good name, and getting his friends kidnapped. Takes place before Phantom Planet.
1. Swords and Ghosts

**Danny Phantom Fan Fiction:**

**Of Ghosts and Girls**

_**Chapter One**_

Even though it was a perfectly fine day outside, Danny Fenton felt a slight chill run up his spin and thus there was a blue wisp that followed. Upon that instinct his eyes darted around frantically. But to his surprise, nothing was there. In fact the only new movement was that a bus pulled up alongside the sidewalk. Having standing just a few feet from the point of the which the bus would drop its passengers, he stepped back. After a few moments of shuffling and shouting from inside the bus two of the passengers stepped out. Two young girls, most likely only in middle school, were those passengers. Both had nearly as rapid eyes as Danny had just a few seconds before. The taller of the two stared in his direction, her hair parted just for a split second for him to see two blazing gold lights.

Then the two walked away. It took him a few more seconds to realize what had happened. But he disregarded it as delusion. After all, he had been working much more frequently due to the amount of ghosts that had appeared in the past few weeks. He needed to clear his mind for a bit. So he walked all the way to Nasty Burger. Yep, that's how determined he was to rid his mind. There he met up with both Sam and Tucker to discuss, well pretty much anything.

It was only five minutes when he started to zone out of the conversation. Sam was droning off on something about Earth Day or another environment related rant. It was then, and only then, that he started to listen into other people's conversation. Naturally he would hear the one that belonged to the closest one to him. And now it was the one right behind him. Call it eavesdropping but it wasn't as if he meant to.

"I still don't know why you wanted us to come here. You told me this was an _exciting _place. And we've been here for about like five minutes and no meteors have fallen from the sky, no volcanoes erupted, and no you-know-whats trying to come after us!" One voice complained with a groan at the end. The other had a much more kind approach to the situation.

"I know that you wanted _adventure _and _extreme fighting, _but some of us wanted to actually enjoy our break. You know that these don't come around often so we thought that it'd be better to go to some more interesting places. Plus I heard that there is something awfully peculiar about this little place," She said, trailing off. The other actually slammed her fist on the table in excitement. "Well tell me!" The other demanded.

"I've heard from Octavia that this place is a literal hot spot for, drum roll please, _ghosts!"_ The second voice exclaimed. There was a long silence before the other responded. "Ghosts. Ghosts. Alex, I don't think we needed to go all of the country to go see a ghost. We can go see Oc-" She was cut off by the other one. "Didn't you hear me? This is a hot spot for ghosts. And what do think ghosts come with? Ghosts hunters, Hunter!" She said, annoyed.

Now Danny returned to reality. He turned ever so slightly just to see who exactly was behind him. A wave of fear swept into his body as he saw it was not only the two girls from before, but that another ghost chill occurred but this time it was much more intense. Neither of the girls noticed the teenager peering over the booth. Either of them could be the ghost if there was one, not just his powers going crazy. So he took the time to take in their features.

The first girl, the one who was the calmer of the two, was the average size for her presumable age of twelve or so. She had choppy, uneven dark hair that went well with her slightly tan skin. It hung just under her chin. Her outfit consisted of a purple T-shirt. Her shorts were cargo shorts that were a dull blackish color. Her shoes were simple tennis shoes. And he could just make out her eyes; Two silvery gray, not the light blue that people think is gray but literally silver, orbs that stood out against her tan skin.

Then he turned his attention to the other girl. Unlike her companion, she was lankier than the average size, skinnier too. Her hair was blonde but was streaked with lighter and darker variations of the color. It was spiky at the top, swept to the side so that it didn't cover her eyes, but as it flowed down to her waist it straightened and ended with sharp 'V' shape. Her skin was so pale it almost looked deathly. She wore a light blue sweatshirt with a black lightning bolt emblem on the chest. Otherwise she wore baggy black pants and black boots. And, from the encounter earlier, he knew that her eyes were a shocking gold.

It was then, and it is a mystery why fate chose that moment, the taller girl peered over her shoulder to check to see if their order was ready. And that's when she saw Danny. Her expression became harder but she gasped as if surprised. Quickly turning back to her friend, she whispered something inaudible. The two simultaneously stood up and ran out. He could see the taller girl's scowl before she left. Another chill ran up and he finally made up his mind. After a brief goodbye to his friends, he darted for the bathroom, coming out as the city-wide phenomenon Danny Phantom.

In no more than two minutes did he find the ghost. She was another young girl, around the same age as the two from earlier. But much more destructive. Windows were shattered around the buildings, some street signs were even bent into awkward positions. Yet the girl wasn't touching anything. In fact she was singing. An almost soothing tone filled the air. The girl ghost turned towards him and fear rushed over her. "I don't think we need an encore!" He shouted, ready to aim at her, the green energy swirling around his hands.

The ghost gasped but didn't run. She had wavy blonde hair that was swept to the side. She wore a yellow jacket and a white undershirt. Her knee-length skirt was also white. She was small and even scrawny As she landed, her wispy tail (which was white as well) disappeared into two scrawny legs. Surprisingly she wore sandals. Her head turned upwards and he could see she had blazing green eyes.

Immediately he shot at her. She froze in terror at the sight of the attack. Suddenly the blast came back at him just as it was to hit her. It shocked him, sending him flying a few feet backwards. His vision focused on where the ghost had been. There wasn't just the tiny figure from earlier standing before him. There was a flash of silver and royal blue gleaming in the light. A sword had deflected the blast. But he knew the ghost wasn't holding the sword. Instead figure held the sword defensively, keeping a dark stare directly at him.

And he could see her gold eyes.


	2. Robbery Planning 101

_**Chapter Two**_

It's funny what a mix of fear, adrenaline, and shock can due to you. You would think after being turned into a half human, half ghost freak of nature would kind of set your freak-out level pretty low. But then you have to add the fact they you have been fighting ghosts as a ghost. But having a human openly defend a ghost was new. Especially if that human was a little girl. The tall girl from earlier held the sword diagonally across her and the ghost's body as if to block the next shot.

"What the heck?" He asked to himself. Suddenly the tall girl sprinted forward towards him. After all he was only a few feet above the ground. Her sword was pointed right at him. Quickly he turned intangible and she charged through him like a bull. Now that she was behind him, you would think Danny could get a clear shot at the ghost. _Nope! _Another figure was in front of the girl. Actually she was behind, pushing the ghost forward out of sight. It was the other girl with the choppy hair toting the girl along. That meant he was left the sword-wielding one.

Great.

"Danny!" Sam called. He could see her just from the corner of his eye. On the other side of him he could see a raging blonde figure with a huge sword. But something made her stop. That was the blonde girl of course who stopped. She mouthed 'Danny' before staring at him blankly. Without thinking, he shot at her. The green energy's light reflected in her eyes before it hit. Then, the girl was blown back a good few feet into the wall of a building. Small rocks coated her shoulders. What might have been a blank and innocent stare earlier was now a curious smirk.

"Impressive. If you're trying to win this," She said, smirking, "Try harder." She brushed off the rubble from herself and then grabbed her sword again. The girl ran up to him again, underneath him. Her left hand reached up and she grabbed his boot. An incredible force pulled him down. Suddenly he was on the ground with a black boot on his chest. Unlike Sam's boots, the girl's boots had a silver tread on the bottom which could only be a metal of some kind.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to play with sharp objects?" He complained. Then he lifted her up by the boot. He stood up, holding her like a doll, upside-down. She seemed very confused but there was still a sense that was determined. With her other foot, she kicked his hand. Danny screamed a little bit and let her go.

That's where things got weirder.

This girl was only a few inches smaller than Danny himself so when she made him drop her, she should have landed on the ground instantly. Instead he blinked and the next thing he knew the girl was standing on her feet, staring him directly in the eye. "Didn't yours tell you no playing with weapons?" Suddenly there was the deafening siren of a police car. How could he have forgotten? The ghost from earlier had nearly damaged the entire town. With singing. Of course the authorities would be there to pin this one on him. "Not over. Got that?" She said coldly. She waved her hand over her blade and disappeared. Then, without waiting for his answer, the girl began scaling a building. When he flew to see where she went, he saw her on the top of the building. "Not over," She repeated. She snapped her fingers and a dark cloud appeared above Danny. There was another snapping sound and a flash of electric blue lightning blinded him. When the lightning stopped, there was only a bright sunny day. And no sight of the girl.

Later that night, on their ghost patrol, Sam noticed that Danny was still nervous. His eyes darted around every corner. When asked about it, he simply said "I'm fine." Which, given the circumstances, was not a true statement. The truth was that he was worried. Extremely worried to be exact. His mind was still replaying the events of earlier that day. It should have just been the regular routine; Chase ghost. Fight ghost. Defeat and capture ghost in Fenton Thermos. And he could barely even check the first off. If that had been bad, then the two other girls defending that ghost was worse. But the tall girl had been the most annoying. A girl that could just pick a fight with him and then disappear in a flash of light was something that had to be investigated. If they could find her.

One had left without a trace. The ghost had escaped because the other girl had saved her. All three of them disappeared without a trace. No one had even tried to stop them. _Of course not,_ He thought sourly, _No one ever helps in a ghost fight unless asked. Jerks. _They didn't even have a single clue about the identity of the girls either. So they had to find three mysterious girls, two who were presumably humans and a ghost, without any faint clue about how to find them.

Of course they wouldn't need a clue since the girls weren't exactly the most secretive. It was Tucker who spotted them from across the street. At first look it seemed there was just three innocent girls at the park. Then when you realized one of them was floating, it was obvious who they were.

"Stay here guys," Danny said. Before either of them could protest (which Sam was incredible at), he flew above the three girls. Of course he stayed invisible so that he could avoid getting seen by them.

"Octavia, you've got to be more careful around here," The black-haired girl was saying. The ghost, presumably Octavia, nodded shyly. "I'm sorry but I knew Hunter was there and she's just the most wonderful when it comes to defending," She said. Her voice was quiet and gentle which matched her frail appearance nicely.

"Look, do we have anything on the ghost kid? I need to know what he can do before I can kick his paranormal butt," said the tallest girl. Even in the fading light of the streetlamps, he just make out her dark glare. "Oh slow down, you'll get it eventually," The dark-haired girl said,"So far, we know he's a ghost, he's public enemy number one, and his name is Danny Phantom."

"I knew that! He has his initials on his shirt! Come on, Alex, don't you have something? Anything?" The tall girl insisted. The dark-haired girl, Alex, sighed before saying,"Okay, so I did a little research and found out that there's this family that lives here. The Fentons. The parents are ghost hunters. They make these weapons that can catch ghosts. Octavia can seek us in, we grab some weapons, and we capture the phantom. I figured it will work."

The tall girl nodded and smirked in the fading light of the street. The light revealed a set of sharp fangs that curled over her lips. Then, the moment was apparently over, and she closed her lips again. "Small problem; If we send Octavia into a house of ghost hunters, don't you think she'll caught?"

Alex frowned but shook her head. "She'll be fine. You know how to sneak in and out of places, right, Octavia?" The tiny ghost shook her head. "Oh yes, most ghosts do. Even I know."

"Great! Now let's find a place for the night. Hunter?" Alex said. The tall girl, who he now knew as Hunter, half-smiled. She stretched her back, bending over. Then what looked like two shadows appeared on her back. Danny focused his eyes. What he saw was enough to scare the bravest. Two sharp, dragon-like wings, emerged from under Hunter's long hair. Then, the wings flapped and the tall girl was lifted into the sky. Alex joined her, with a pair of large, white, feathery wings. Danny blinked several to see this right. The three girls then flew off, again mysteriously.

And tomorrow, they would rob his house.

* * *

Man, this one did not turn out as I wanted it to. I'll try to fix over the next week or so. Please read and review. :D


	3. Fun With Destruction

**Danny Phantom Fan Fiction:**

**Of Ghosts and Girls**

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Fun With Destruction**_

Despite knowing Sam and Tucker had both seen the girls leave, Danny still felt confused the next day. Luckily the girls had planned their robbery on the next day; Saturday. So he could stay home and pretty much protect his hide. At around three o'clock, the doorbell rang which nearly gave Danny a heart attack. And of course it was just Sam and Tucker. They waited. And waited. No one ever came. No ghost chills. And at ten o'clock, both of his friends had to leave. Of course, just as they left the house, a familiar breath escaped his mouth. Go time.

Immediately he ran for his room. Even though he loved Jazz and knew that she was very capable of helping him, he decided that she didn't need to worry about this. So after the usual procedure with becoming a ghost were over, he headed quickly into the lab. What he was expecting was three little girls giggling as they thought they were oh-so clever taking the weapons. He was not expecting to see the lab with explosion marks and the sound of coughing. The dark-haired girl – Alex, wasn't it? - was shouting something. "Girls, calm down! Octavia, stay on lookout! Hunter, stop making the things explode!" It was amazing that no one in his family had heard them. Then again, everyone was sleeping. _Jerks, _he thought.

"Aren't you girls past your bedtime?" Danny said. Alex froze. Octavia squealed. Hunter frowned. And of course, she was the first to react. "Listen, we got this place first. So why don't you turn around, and go back to terrorizing the locals, okay?" She threatened. "Yes, I'm the problem. Not the girls who wrecked the town, destroyed windows, and nearly made a hole in a brick wall," He retaliated. That was where she snapped.

Hunter began to lunge even without her sword. "Stop!" Both of the girls behind shouted. He had been so focused on Hunter he hadn't noticed that Alex and the scrawny ghost girl – wasn't her name something musical? - grabbing two blasters. And sadly they were both pointed at him. Hunter stopped and smiled, a cruel, sick smirk.

"Oh please, don't be angry, we're just kind of here because-" The ghost said, cut off by Alex. "Octavia, I appreciate you trying to do the threats, but leave to me and Hunter. Anyways, we're going to hurt you. Unless you give us one good reason we shouldn't." Then Hunter added,"You've got one minute."

For a moment he was frozen. That took about five seconds. "So you won't shoot me for the next minute?" He asked. "Well yes," Octavia said. Danny smirked, and turned intangible. Despite their obvious differences, all three girls had the same shocked expression as he sunk through the floor. "Grab the weapons and get out of here!" Alex commanded. Hunter nearly got to two blasters before he reappeared behind her.

Danny tapped gently on the shoulder, causing her to drop both of the weapons. "What are you doing here anyways?" She said, her tone harsh. I don't need a reason when I'm doing the right thing," He said. "You're doing the right thing? You nearly blasted my friend into next Thursday!" Hunter shouted, pointing a thumb at Octavia. "So you think a girl destroying a city with music is _good?" _Danny yelled. "Octavia wasn't tryin' to do anything! It was you with your freakin' lasers trying to blow her up that did the damage! She was just singing! Who ever got hurt singing'?" Hunter combated. "Well her singing broke windows, bent stop signs, and terrified civilians! You call that innocent?" "Well, yes! It's not like she _meant _ to!" "Are you serious?" "Yes!"

"ENOUGH!" Alex shouted. "Hunter, we're going!" Just as she said that, Hunter darted over to her friends. Octavia floated over them and grabbed them by their shoulders. They all turned a light shade of blue before they walked through the wall. "Oh no you're not!" He said, following them.

Even though he had left just a few seconds after them, they were ahead of him by at least a block. But, not matter how fast they could run, they couldn't beat someone flying at a solid speed of one hundred and twelve miles per hour. Within a few seconds, he was behind them by a few feet. He could see that Hunter was carrying Octavia like a rag doll over her back. And he could see that Octavia was screaming like a little girl even before he had started flying.

"Alex, do something!" Hunter yelled. She had a reason for her yelling; Danny was closing in faster than a shark chasing fish. "You could help too!" Alex yelled back. "Busy holding Tavi!" Her friend yelled back.

"I would say I'm sorry to interrupt your little argument ladies, but I'm not!" Danny said. Like that he was in front of them. Alex stopped quickly in fear of hitting him. Hunter had different plans however. Her sheer momentum would propel herself into Danny. It could have perceived as an accident if not for the metal tread of her boot ended up square on his chest. He was knocked several feet backwards. The pain was already fading but he was dazed, unable to get up.

"You've got thirty seconds. Do the spell and get us out of here," he heard Hunter say. Despite what she had just done, her voice remained unchanged. "Hunter, did you just ki-" The shyer voice of Octavia spoke out, cut off Alex. "Hunter, we'll take about this later. Now we have to go," She order. There was a flash of gray and then he was alone, surrounded by pain.

xxx

"Girls, I'm sorry about this. I'm sorry about getting us caught in this trap. But that by no means that you're allowed to kick people that bother you in the chest!" Alex yelled at her friend. Despite them being the same age of twelve, she felt like she was the only one that was actually mature. Hunter simply rolled her eyes and grunted unhappily. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Alex persisted.

Hunter had always been impatient. But this was a new level of intolerance. Ever since the big fight between her and Danny Phantom, she had seemed much more irritable than usual. "Look, I had to do what I had to do. We had to leave but he was in the way. I got rid of that problem. Ya can thank me now," She tested. "I'm not going to! You can't do things like that! We have to keep a low profile! Do you know what the others will think when we come back as fugitives? Diamante will freak! AJ will kill you! And Myria, oh don't even get me started me on her!"

"I did what any sensible person would do!" Hunter argued back. "Well, I'm sensible, and guess what I didn't do today?" "You wanna go, bookworm?" "Let's go, Dragon Breath!" "Girls!" Octavia shrieked. Both girls stared at her. Even though Hunter and Alex considered themselves friends they occasionally had their blowouts. That was where Octavia came in. Kind and understanding, she was the perfect person to settle any fight.

"I'm sorry Hunter," Alex admitted. Hunter nodded and said,"I'm sorry." Even though Hunter didn't say much, she meant it. "Good. But we need to something about the ghost boy, if that's alright," Octavia said gently. Alex smiled and nodded. It wasn't often that Octavia actually wanted to fight. "You're right. We've seen he targets you, Tavi, because you're a ghost. So, logically, we'd have to use you as bait. Since that little stunt Hunter pulled off, he'll be especially eager to get you. Hunter and I should be able to defeat him together, what with my magic and her skills."

"But wait-we've seen what he can do. He can fly faster than I can run," Hunter argued. "But you were holding Octavia. You can run faster than him." Alex figured. "That doesn't matter. He'll be flying. I'll have to run. It's just unfair that freak of nature ghost boy can fly all he wants to because people are used to him. But I can't fly without it being nighttime."

Hunter went and sat down on the top of the hill. Alex could only teleport them so far so the three had ended up just at the park. In the moonlight, Hunter looked more innocent. As if she was just another middle school girl that went out for a little stroll. Alex went and sat next her. Octavia did the same. "I've had an idea that might work. I've seen some pictures of this place over the past few months. There are some pretty messed up things here. I figured if there were dragons and techno ghosts and even ghost octopuses then you should be able to fly. Just don't go overboard, okay?"

Suddenly Hunter smiled. "You really think so?" Quickly Alex replied,"Yes!" Hunter smile grew even larger. She stood up, the moonlight giving her a new look. A pair of large wings emerged from her back, previously hidden by her hair. They were jet black and shaped much like a bat's wings. "Well, Alex, what are waiting for?" Hunter asked.

Alex shook her head. "I'm sorry but I'd rather not. You enjoy yourself." She said. The tall girl shrugged and jumped off the hill. Octavia peered over to the edge to see her friend gently sailing up. Hunter did a large loop in the air before the tall girl disappeared behind the clouds. Alex smiled at the sky, knowing her friend wasn't angry any more. Then she turned to Octavia, saying,"Come one, Tavi. We've got a big night tomorrow. Might as well get some rest." They too nodded before they both rested themselves in the nearest place to rest; A tree.

Little did they know, their friend stared down at them. Literally. Despite her weight, Hunter stood on the clouds above them. "I know we have a big day tomorrow," She said to herself,"That's why I'm doing this." She jumped off the cloud and sailed back to the Fenton's house. She slipped her boots off and headed back in. She used her wings to keep her above the ground. Silently she crept into the lab. Gently she turned a dial on a blaster from one of the tables. Then, she let all hell break loose. The blaster had been turned onto 'Rapid Fire.' It started up with a sound that reminded her of a mix of a car starting up and a dying whale. The blasts easily destroyed several tables, shattered some beakers, and burned the ground. Satisfied by this destruction, Hunter turned the blaster off.

She flew back upstairs and saw a family picture. In the dark of the night, she could only make out so much. But she saw four figures. The shortest figure was younger than herself in the picture. She could make out the dark black hair, and light blue eyes. She could also see a slightly taller figure, presumably a sister. Suddenly her heart and expression softened. Then it hardened again like a stone. _Not now,_She promised herself. She went back outside, put her boots back on, and then soared up into the sky.

From his window, Danny stared at the disappearing figure. He might be delusional but this was new. Quickly he went through his transformation. He was still hurting from the place where she had kicked him. He flew after her. She was unaware of him but yet something was still wrong. Danny ignored it. The next moment, he could tell he was falling. But how? He didn't know. Because everything was going black.

* * *

**This one didn't turn out terrible, but I think it could have come out better. Please read and review! :D**


	4. The Mysteriously Vanishing Helicopter

**Danny Phantom Fan Fiction:**

**Of Ghosts and Girls**

"One. Freaking. Night. Just one night. Twelve hours. Half a day. That's all it is. And yet I can't trust two of my best friends to not get in trouble for that time! I'm used to Hunter doing that, but Octavia? I'm surprised," Alex began. Her friends stood upright like soldiers while she talked. Well only Octavia did. Hunter obviously couldn't care less, as her glazed over eyes and slouching posture gave away. "Octavia, please give me your side first," Alex said.

Octavia nodded, then went on to say, "Well, I was having a very hard time getting to sleep but I didn't want to wake you since you looked so tired after today, which really was yesterday, but was actually yesterday night-" "Tavi!" Hunter groaned. "Oh yes, and I thought Hunter might be awake so I flew up to her cloud. And I knew she was on a cloud since she's told me how plush they are. Anyways I went up to the clouds but she wasn't there. So I was very confused. Then I saw her, well mostly her hair since it's just so long, it's kind of like Rapunzel's hair really, but she was being followed. And she looked rather hurried but she didn't noticed who was following her. So, since you were asleep, and Hunter wasn't seeing it, I kind of went invisible, flew over and overshadowed the follower. I had no idea it was him."

"Okay, I get it. You overshadowed him without knowing. But we can't keep him here. We're a little short when it comes to shelter," Alex decided. All three eyes stared at the sleeping {Or knocked-out} teenager on the ground in front of them. It was hard to think that this teenager was the same species as Octavia. "No." Hunter said. "All we need is get a few facts from him, say, why he tried to blast Octavia into ecto-goop." "No, Hunter, that's cruel and inhumane," Alex reasoned. "Humane? We're not little Girl Scouts!" Her taller friend argued. "I'm not saying we should sell cookies to the guy, I'm just saying we should be kind enough to let him go!" Alex disagreed.

"He tried to hurt Tavi! I'm getting rid of this baddie, whether you like it or not!" Hunter yelled. "Girls?" Octavia managed. She noticed that a particular sleeping hostage was starting to wake. "No, you are not! You are being a brat!" Alex yelled back. "I'm the brat! Says the one person I know who do anything without reading a book about it!" Hunter screamed. "Girls!" Octavia squealed. Because they had been fighting, neither of the girls had noticed Danny Phantom rising from the ground and standing behind them. "We have a teeny problem," The scrawny girl managed.

"I was expecting to wake up on my bed. Not really expecting to see three of the most annoying Girl Scouts ever," He muttered. Hunter was taken by so much shock, she didn't even remark about the Girl Scouts insult. Alex started to walk back slowly. Octavia squealed before hiding behind Hunter.

"So, no banter? No smart remarks? No kicks?" Danny questioned,"What kind of bad guys are you?" That what was where Hunter answered. "We're not the bad guys. You are," She managed. "Me? You can't be serious." He said. "From mister public enemy number one, Danny Phantom." She retaliated. "Yes, from me. Responding to Hunter," He said. Her face went from the confident smirk to a horrified jaw-drop.

"How...how, do you know my name?" She managed. It was in that moment that Danny made a very bad decision. In her state of shock, he stepped forward on one foot, bring the other up right at the center of Hunter's chest. She was sent flying several feet back. Octavia phased through her before she too fell over.

Hunter got up quickly, her eyes still wide with shock. "Alex, now would a wonderful time to get us out of here!" Alex nodded hastily and started to back up faster. "How do you know my name?" Hunter repeated. "You say each others' names nearly every time you talk," Danny said,"You catch on pretty quickly."

"We don't want to fight," Alex said. Now her hands were starting to glow a faint silver. "Well I don't want to either, but sometimes you have to the right thing," Danny said. Hunter glared at him before grabbing Octavia by the hand. "If you're doing the right thing, Danny Phantom, then what are we, the good guys, doing?" Alex grabbed her friends hands and closed her eyes. "I wish..." She whispered. Suddenly each of the girls were surrounded by a faint silver light. Hunter smirked, the fangs showing again. "I hope you enjoy looking like you're crazy!" All three girls suddenly became nearly cloaked in silver light. Danny darted towards them blindly. The light seemed to engulf everything. There was a final flash, like a firework, and then he heard the sound of laughing. Not just one person laughing. Like the sound of three distinct little, annoying, bratty girls. "Ba-bye!" Hunter's voice came from the light and laughter. He reached out as to blindly punch the light but then he was alone.

xxx

The next day. Each time he had met the girls it had been one the following day after he saw them last. But all through the day he searched for any sign of them. Hunter was right; He was more crazy than usual. Sam and Tucker were also worried but for a different reason. The next day was Monday – which meant school. They couldn't be with him the entire day even if he needed them.

Luckily, the girls didn't surprise him at school. And of course after school he was on full alert. But with his friends at his side he was a little better. "Go time," Sam whispered. She pointed towards a tall building. A lone figure stood atop the roof. Even from their distance, he could see her wavy blonde hair. Octavia. And before he could even dart off, Sam grabbed his arm. "You're not going without us," She said. And somehow that made him feel a little better.

Quickly they ran up the fire escape. Every step they made echoed on the thin metal. And any reassurance he might have had then quickly disappeared because of it. From what he could tell, Octavia wasn't a fighter. But that didn't mean he wouldn't need the element of surprise. And before he could freak himself some more, they were at the top.

Octavia shrieked just at the sight of them. After all, she was expecting one flying teenager. Not three teenagers. She was unprepared. And that was all they needed. One problem; He didn't have a weapon and he couldn't just exploit his secret like this. Luckily Sam had his back. She shot a direct hit at Octavia with her mini-laser. This time the ghost screamed. And two seconds later, Alex appeared at her side.

"Lousy teenagers," She muttered. "What do you think you're doing? You enjoy shooting little girls with lasers?" She shouted. Suddenly Hunter appeared behind them. Of course she had taken the fire escape. "Alex, don't even try that. They know us. At least the nerd and the goth do," Hunter said. In her hand was the sword. Up close, it glowed a faint but dark royal blue. "They saw me fighting the Phantom kid," She said.

Alex nodded. "Just tell me where you got that laser," She said to Sam. Sam narrowed her eyes. "Why should I?" She tested. Hunter came up closer behind the goth girl and tapped her slightly. Immediately she jerked back to see Hunter, who was holding up her sword, about ready to strike with it.

"Because, I have a sword. And you know what people with swords do to people who annoy them," Hunter said, her voice cold emotionless. And then Octavia came up behind Sam and looked at the laser. Her face paled dramatically. Then she returned to Alex. "Fenton Works." The ghost concluded.

"Fenton Works. That's where that ghost kid was! I bet they know him!" Hunter said. Accusations seemed to be pouring out of her mouth. "Now, now, Hunter, we do not jump to conclusions. But it is rather suspicious," Alex concluded. Octavia shook her head, saying,"Oh no. I don't think they're suspicious. I had been spying on the school and they just came to straighten me out. That's all."

"Oh for the love of – Octavia! We are the good guys. We do not need to be straightened out! If anybody does, it is the teenagers! And when we are spying on somebody, you do NOT say we are spying on them! Got that?" Hunter yelled, walking up to her friends. Octavia began a high-pitched whimper as she finished her statement. "Now look what you've done! I told you this was a stupid idea!" Alex shouted.

Sam nudged Danny with her elbow. "Now would be a good time to save us by going ghost," She whispered. Danny nodded and headed down the fire escape. "No, just because I thought of it does not make this is a bad plan!" Alex's tall friend barked back. "Girls!" Octavia screamed. She pushed her friends apart but being the least athletic of her friends it was a challenge. Hunter started a strange half-growl, half-bark that sounded like a large dog.

On the fire escape, Danny felt the change. After all it would be hard not to notice nearly everything about your physical appearance change in just a few seconds. With the new look, however, the three girls wouldn't recognize him at all. And he flew up right above Tucker and Sam. "Ahem!" He said.

Immediately three pairs of eyes stared up at him. Soft aquamarine, brilliant gold, and shiny silver. And though the silver and aquamarine eyes remained fearful, two seconds later the gold eyes were narrowed into what looked like slits. "Now look what you've done, Alex. One of 'em got away, and now the Phantom of the Opera is here!" Hunter said, her voice hard. "And I'm gonna have to get rid of him. Again!"

Hunter started to scream some more complaints but Danny never heard them. A helicopter roared overhead. It was sleek and seemed to vanish unless you looked at it head on. But Hunter didn't see the helicopter. Neither did Alex or Octavia. But he did. And judging by their expressions, his friends saw it too. But no one could have predicted or seen what happened next. The helicopter soared overhead of the roof. Someone in the helicopter dropped three circular packages from the back. Each were about an inch in diameter and nearly impossible to see like the helicopter itself.

They exploded. The explosion being a rapid outburst of smoke the color of clouds. Quickly everything was cloudy and impossible to see through. And just because you couldn't see it doesn't mean it's not there. Unknowingly to them, three cages fell from the flying machine. Each one was shaped like a large birdcage. They appeared to made of regular steel but a closer inspection revealed an electric lock. Suddenly the three cages closed shut with a metallic click. "Hunter! Alex!" Octavia screamed. Out of the corner of his eyes, Danny could just see the tiny girl trapped in the cage. "Danny!" Two voices. Sam and Tucker! He flew around dazed, unable to find them. Sam screamed as her cage rose from the cloud of fog. He flew up and reached to tug on the bars of the cage. As soon as he touched it, electricity shot through his body. Everything seemed to clear up despite what had just happened. He could see his friends and Octavia being hoisted into the air and into the helicopter. Alex seemed to be holding onto Octavia's cage, both girls eventually disappearing in the disappearing vehicle. The smoke cleared, the helicopter flew away, and he was left with was the sound of an inhuman scream.

And in that scream, he could hear the sound of a little girl crying.

* * *

**I finished this one little sleep so it might be a bit more rough than the others. I might tweak it for grammar but otherwise I'm proud to say this chapter didn't come out bad. **


	5. Duo Work

**Danny Phantom Fan Fiction:**

**Of Ghosts and Girls**

"

Hunter, despite being only five feet from him, seemed to be in a different world. But she snapped back to reality before he could leave. "Who was that?" She spat. Tears dripped from eyes but they were quickly drying. As much as he wanted to answer, he couldn't. He didn't know. But anyone who could afford that helicopter had to be extremely rich. Which left only one person.

"Vlad Masters," He said without thinking. Hunter's face concentrated, as if she was searching for something mentally. "Do you mean Mayor Masters?" She said. "Well yes," Danny said. Hunter raised both her eyebrows at that. "Why would Mayor Masters want to capture three, well four because of Alex, kids?" She asked. Danny's expression hardened. "He only planned for Sam, Tucker, and myself. Your friends were just in the way," He said, more coldly than he had expected.

"Hey, who are you calling 'in the way?' My friends and I know what we're doing! We're-" Hunter cut herself off. Unexpectedly, she breathed in and out several times. "I'm sorry 'bout that. Alex says I have this thing with my pride. And my temper. And my emotions," She admitted. "I just need to know where to find my friends."

Danny raised his eyebrows this time. "You're going alone?" "Well duh!" Hunter said in a know-it-all voice. "You can't be serious!" He said. But her expression said that she was serious. "I'm going. Now." Hunter said, and without any warning she slammed her boot on his foot. Or at least that was what she was aiming for. But at the last second, Danny's boot turned intangible. The metal tread of the tall girl's boot scraped against the ground.

" What was that for?" Danny said. He was expecting her to have a dark look in her eyes. But she was smirking. The two fangs peered out from her mouth again. "Well I had to test out potential partners before they get blasted into ashes," Hunter said. "You...were testing me?" Danny managed.

"Derr. Plus, I have no idea what I'm up against. You do. But I need to get a sense of two things from people before I fight with them. One is their abilities. Your reflexes are good and I can see you're a mildly experienced by the way we've fought before. But the last part is trust. And the way for trust is truth."

Hunter's last words seemed to echo. He couldn't tell her about being Danny Fenton. She, and her little friends, only knew about Phantom. And even though Hunter wanted trust through truth, he would have to lie to her. Besides, he didn't even know if she was plotting some kind trap against him. Luckily she went first. She sat herself on the ledge of the roof, her legs swinging over the edge.

"You might have guessed that Octavia is a ghost. Like you. She's been dead for just over 5 years. If she was still alive, she'd be sixteen, a little older than you. She's not the strongest when it comes to psychical things like strength or speed. But she's gentle. Octavia can handle monsters like puppies. And when she sings, her voice is strong enough to do amazing things. But like I said, Octavia is gentle. She's too shy to raise her voice except when there's immediate danger. I compare to her a flower; Cut her off from nature, and she'll be too weak to do anything. Alex went with her because of that. That brings me too Alex.

"Alex is smart. She's smarter than me by far. It's because of all those books she's read. I'm jealous of her. She's incredibly smart and she's not a bad fighter too. Without her, Octavia and I would be lost. But she's been dead for nearly a hundred years. I don't much about her past life; She says she can't remember much." Hunter said, her voice trailing off. Danny cut in, saying,"But what is she?" Hunter stared up, confused. Then she focused again.

"Danny, when people die, they are sorted. Good people up, bad people down. Alex and Tavi went up. Tavi chose to be a ghost, and Alex was given a different choice. She live up there, or return to earth as an angel." She said, trailing off again. "She accepted the second option. She's just like a human, unless you count the fact she has magic, and can occasionally fly. But she can't fly well. And Octavia's afraid of heights."

Hunter stared up at him, waiting for a kind of response. He simply nodded, and she continued. "And then there's me. I'm not dead. I'm just as alive as humans. But – have you ever seen something, somewhere that wasn't a ghost? Besides Alex that is." Danny flashed back to his experiences in the Ghost Zone. He couldn't think of anything but he had never actually thought about it much anyways.

"I'm the opposite of Alex. She's an angel," She paused. Danny suddenly knew. "I'm a demon." Her voice didn't trail. It just ended. "Why does this matter?" Danny asked. "Because," Hunter said, her eyes locked on the sky,"I wanted to tell you so you'd understand. You might have seen me flying." And he had. "I'd thought it'd be better if you didn't think I was a freak." Hunter stared off blankly, watching the same direction that the helicopter – their friends really - had flown off.

"We're going to save them." Danny declared softly,"Welcome to Team Phantom."

xxx

_Weak, confused, and no one here can help me, _Alex thought bitterly, _Can't be the first time for me. _Normally she would have broken Octavia out by now but she had no clue how. This ghost technology was something incredibly new to her. And if she did something wrong her friend could be hurt. Or worse. That was something she wasn't risking. Behind the bars, Octavia quietly hyperventilated, looking around wildly for her friend.

Alex had hid herself behind the large wooden crates that had once contained the three cages. If she was stuck her with only Octavia as backup, it would be best not to reveal herself. Again it risked Octavia if she was seen with someone who was not in the cages. It had occurred to her she could ask the other two for help but she refused. If Hunter was here, she would say that the three of them were strong enough to get themselves out of this. Then again, she also believed kidnapping was alright in some cases.

Alex straightened as she heard footsteps coming towards the cages. "Well, well, well -wait! Where's Danny Phantom?" The voice said. There was that name again. The white-haired boy. The Ghost Kid. Why did everyone know him? It wasn't like someone shouted his name on a megaphone daily. Still she listened.

"I had three cages! There were three cages and three of you! How could I have missed?" The voice spat. It was definitely male with a sense of power in it. "And who are you?" The voice said. This time he was clearing talking to Octavia now. The tiny girl cleared her throat and managed, albeit shakily,"Um, a, Girl Scout?"

"You sell cookies on a roof?" The voice said, more forceful. "It's a new policy," Octavia squealed. Octavia was incredibly shy, especially if someone was angry. And that came up a lot when you traveled with Hunter. But she couldn't just expose herself in front of whoever this was talking to her friend like that.

"Just leave her alone, Vlad," The goth girl said. Vlad. _Hm, Vlad, possibly short for Vladmir, and presumably Russian, _Alex thought. But where had she heard that name before? Being the most level-headed and mature of her group of friends, she was supposed to figure things out. But Octavia was the perceptive one. If only she could see him! Then she would might be able to piece together this.

"Well at least some good will come of this. Daniel will come for both of you and such I will use you as bait. But what to do with you?" Vlad said, the last sentence directed at Octavia again. That was where Alex drew the line. No matter what happened, she had to be with Octavia.

Swiftly she jumped up from behind the boxes, landing atop of one. She jumped down and stood next to Octavia's cage. That's when she saw Vlad. The silver hair, the cold blue eyes, and the expensive suit. All of it made a _click _in her mind. "Mayor Masters?" She asked.

For a brief and rare moment, Vlad was surprised. He had three cages and had only expected to have three people in those cages. How this little girl had gotten on board was a mystery. But she knew about the cages and now about how he needed to find Danny. "Yes?" He said casually in spite of what just happened.

"Well, I just wanted to know if I can just take my friend here and leave?"Alex said. She had been expecting more spite and anger from him. But then again he seemed like a very controlled type of person.

"I'm sorry dear but I can't allow that. You see your friend is a ghost. And ghosts need to be sent back to the Ghost Zone. Do you understand?" Vlad said. His tone made it sound like he was talking to a three year old. And Alex was not a three year old. She was twelve in fact.

"No, because, my friend here might be a ghost but I think I can't take care of her," She said, her tone getting angrier. Behind her, Sam and Tucker exchanged worried glances. Both of them couldn't care less for Alex or Octavia but getting Vlad angry could only mean that something bad would happen to them or Danny.

"Listen girl. I don't like it when little girls think that they can order me, the Mayor, around. Now, just take a parachute and leave," Vlad commanded. Alex shook her head,"Sure, I'll leave. Just free my friend." Surprisingly, Alex's voice was less angry now and more calm.

"Oh I've had enough," Vlad said. He reached forward into one of the boxes. He fished around until held a pair of green and silver handcuffs. He pulled them out and stuck them on Alex. He grabbed another pair, looping the chain between Alex's chain, and then placing the two "cuffs" over the bar in Octavia's cage. Alex was stuck to the cage. "Try to struggle out of them," Vlad suggested.

So she did. What felt like a thousand jolts of energy surged into her arms and legs. It didn't take long to realize she wasn't the only one screaming. The energy had to come somewhere; And that meant if Alex struggled, both Octavia and herself would be hurt. That only left one option for all of them. The two that had not been captured. Alex gulped. If there was one thing Hunter hated, it was having to work together. Especially with boys. Especially with teenagers as well. Danny Phantom was a teenager. Hunter would never get along with someone like that. Even if it would help get her friends back. That meant Danny would have to save them. But he wouldn't save two girls that had tried to beat, kidnap, and ambush him. And that meant one thing:

Alex was doomed.


	6. A Hero

**Danny Phantom Fan Fiction:**

**Of Ghosts and Girls**

_**Chapter Six:**_

Soaring above the ground with a guy that was half ghost and a girl that had magically shown him her nearly dragon-like wings. Yep, Danny and Hunter were off. Of course Hunter had outlined a plan, which had been edited by Danny. Apparently she wasn't so ecstatic about having to work with him. As soon as they left, she had began to fly higher than him. He repeated the conversation in his head.

_"Since we're working together a basic break-in, I thought we'd be pretty much abusing your ghost powers," Hunter had said. "What about you?" He had asked. "Here's what I thought; We go in with your ghost powers to phase us through. We'll find everyone then find that idiot who took him. I can take care of him while you free them. Then we get out of there. Simple," Hunter explained. _

_ "But you know nothing about who we're dealing with here! How can expect to beat him?" Danny challenged. The tall girl had glared at him. "I don't to be told how to kick someone's butt," She said coldly. "Look, it's a simple plan. But in simple plans there are less things to go wrong." Hunter added, more calm. _

_ "Okay I get it," Danny had said. The tall girl smiled weakly. "If it works, we'll be out of there in less than an hour. If it doesn't work, we'll probably be captured." And somehow that seemed like a chance worth taking._

So then they had left and that left them here. He could just make out the outline of Vlad's house. It would be hard not to notice being one of the largest. "We're here!" He said. Hunter nodded above him and started to descend. "Careful not to my wings! They're kind of sharp!" Hunter called.

They landed on the roof. Of course there was no way of telling where to look for them. Hunter nodded for Danny to start. He grabbed her by the arm and phased through the roof. They landed in a dark room which was lighted poorly by two candles on the opposite sides of the room. Hunter picked one of them up, searching for the cages. Nothing. So he grabbed Hunter again and phased through another wall.

They repeated the process several times. The dark room, using the candle, and then finally finding nothing. Occasionally she would see a flash of green but she attributed it to her imagination. _What if we were wrong? _Hunter thought_. Of course you're right, Hunter! You saw the cages! And Danny said he'd fought this guy before! Besides, if Danny was going to betray her, then why would he have agreed to come with her? Plus we both have the same goal; Get our friends back. Plus, betraying me might get in the way of that._

"Uh – Hunter?" Danny said quietly. She had spaced off so she had noticed that Danny was reading to phase them through another wall. "Coming!" She whispered back. It was amazing how they little could see even with the candle and Danny had started to use his Ghost Light to help. It made this large house even scarier.

They phased through the wall and suddenly things seemed a lot more scary. They had found their friends. But none of them looked too good. Sam, Tucker, and Octavia were still in their cages. Alex was shackled to the ground by her wrists and ankles. And even though Danny didn't know it, that meant she couldn't teleport them out of here.

Hunter made a quick motion with her hands as if to say, _Don't talk. _If they were here, then Vlad would be close by. No one ever left their captives far from where they were. Talking might give themselves away, even if it meant they couldn't tell their friends they were there.

For once, and though it was ironic, they had good luck. Good luck meaning finding the bad guy on the first try. He was hunched over a desk, busy writing papers. Hunter stared at Danny blankly like _This is the bad guy? _Danny ignored her and set her down slowly. This was where the plan took place. Hunter was to hold off Vlad and basically distract him until Danny could free everybody else. As he phased out of the room, he noticed something about the room. The carpet seemed tp be a mass of black but now he could make out several shapes. They were thin and curved as if they were moving. Somehow it made everything a lot creepier.

Hunter didn't see that. Her entire focus was Vlad. Someone who had taken her friends and made her work with a boy. Worse, a teenager. She was even more focused about pummeling his face into the ground then she wanted to do the same with Danny just a few days ago. _Huh, _She thought, _Funny how that works. _

She walked to him, trying as hard as she could to keep the metal tread of her boots from making sound. If she was going to beat him senseless, she might as well do it the quiet way.

"Well it looks like Daniel brought a friend," Vlad said coldly. Hunter froze in her tracks. She was only a mere foot away from him when he had spoke but he had been looking a different direction. "Very tricky of you, using Daniel's ghost powers to venture around. But I would never leave my own house unguarded," He continued. Suddenly Hunter remembered the green light she had seen while searching. Why hadn't she told Danny? He would have known that those were ghosts! _No time for that, Hunter, _She told herself. _Time to fight. _As if by magic, she grabbed her sword of thin air. Hunter smiled briefly before she lunged at Vlad.

The battle had begun.

xxx

Danny never saw the fight. He was too busy trying to not get shocked by the cages. It seemed like no matter what he'd do, it would shock him. Sam said nothing but it obvious she was anxious to get out. He had barely noticed Alex until she had talked.

"It's obvious that you can't get them out without getting shock. They're ghost cages, made to protect from ghosts. But someone who isn't a ghost could get them out. Especially when she is only held on the ground by metal shackles!" Alex said. She was the only captive who was not held in a cage. And going back to being Danny Fenton wouldn't help either.

"Fine," He said. His hands glowed as he fired four shots at her wrists and her ankles. Alex nodded and walked over to Octavia's cage. She was about to unlock when he stopped her. "You get Sam and Tucker out first," He ordered. Alex raised an eyebrow. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because, if you got your friend out first, you could just grab her and Hunter and leave us here." Danny said. Alex seemed to think for a moment and then asked,"Hunter's here? You mean, she actually came here with you? A teenager?" Her tone seemed like she was suspicious of him. "Yes. And it would help if you could get them out!"

Alex didn't question him this time. She grab a small Swiss Army knife from her pocket and began to fiddle with the lock on Tucker's cage. There was a click and the door opened. Alex repeated the process for both Sam and Octavia. "Okay, it's done. Now, where's Hunter?"

Just then there was crash coming from the wall that connected to the other room. Danny paled for a second. How long had he left Hunter alone with Vlad? It seemed like it had been only a few minutes but in actuality it had been nearly ten minutes. Alex stared at him for a second and then said,"That's Hunter, isn't it?" And all he could do was nod.

xxx

"I was expecting a little bit of a better fight from someone who was sent on a rescue mission. You do want your little friends back, correct?" Vlad said. Hunter growled, a nearly cat-like sound at the back of her throat. It wasn't like she was purposefully getting hurt as some kind of tactic. She tried to remember what had happened.

She had lunged at him with his sword. But, even with the short distance that she was away from him, she had missed. And Hunter didn't, no couldn't, have missed with her sword. That was her signature weapon! But it seemed that the sword had passed through his arm without hurting him.

"What the heck..?" She had asked herself. Suddenly there was moment where she felt weak. She closed her eyes for an extended blink. When she looked up, there was a ghost. After all that had happened that week, she was fed up with ghosts altogether. Besides Octavia of course. With jet black hair curved up like the devil's horns and vampire fangs, he had much more of an air of importance. She could already see his fangs.

That was where she had fought. He blasted her before she could even get close. And when she did, he kicked her backwards. She had tried to hit him with her sword. That was a weapon that had been mad for defeating villains in one clean swipe. But he had deflected it, and sent it screeching away from her. Defenseless, she had tried to go for hand-to-hand. But Vlad didn't care. He punched, kicked, and blasted. No matter what she did, he was faster.

This left her at the present. He was much confident than her. And that was saying a lot. All her friends knew she had a huge ego. But egos didn't help in a fight. Sheer ability did. And her tactic was usually the same every time; Fight, and if you can't hit them, dodge them.

And that wasn't working. He was faster. Faster than her. That was a punch in the gut mentally. He hadn't done that yet. Why hadn't she listened? Alex was a smart girl. She could have told a million ways to get out of this. But, like a fool, she had rejected her advice. Hunter cursed her own decisions. Now she was doomed. And Octavia had warned her one night in Amity Park that ghosts came in all shapes and sixes and abilities.

It could have just been one, little conversation that could save her. And she had so foolishly believed she was a match for something she had never seen before. One conversation. That was the worst way to think about it. A mistake. She had a mistake that could cost her something so near and dear to her.

Her friends. They were everything to her. But than she remembered something. Danny was freeing her friends. That was what they had come to do. And that was all that mattered. Alexandria and Octavia would be free soon. They could take care of themselves. They were brave. And somehow that made everything seem better.

Hunter found herself on the ground. She stood up. What a mess she must have looked like. Diamante would have freaked. She stared at Vlad, her gold eyes fixed on the red of his. "You can't destroy what's already broken," She said. Her voice echoed, making it sound like a thousand girls were yelling it. Vlad narrowed his eyes. "Watch me." He grabbed her by the shirt and hoisted her up. His open hand glowed a dark shade of magenta. He curled it into a fist and punched her in her stomach. Hunter coughed, a tiny bit of blood coming out. She crashed into the wall. Suddenly she was beaten. But that didn't matter. She knew Danny must have freed her friends by now. Hunter smiled for a tiny second. Then the pain came again. She was nearly breathless.

Quietly, she closed her eyes.


	7. Stone Cold

**Danny Phantom Fan Fiction:**

**Of Ghosts and Girls**

Danny told everyone to stay. He phased back to the other room. He didn't see Hunter anywhere but he could see Plasmius. He had a bored expression on his pale blue face but he he wasn't hurt badly. Hunter was supposed to have beat him. That meant two things had happened. Either Hunter had escaped and was now grabbing her friends and leaving, or she had unable to beat him.

Either way wasn't good. He ignored that anyways. "Ah, Daniel, so nice of you to finally make an appearance. I was getting bored with your backup. You really should get better help," Vlad said, his voice cold. "That doesn't matter. You tried to kidnap me and my friends. If it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't be able to give the payback you deserve." He said back.

"Really, Daniel? You think that you're in control. You think that you're scary? You have no idea the amount of security I have around here. I can have one of my guards beat you. But I'd rather have the pleasure to myself," Vlad said. He came closer than before now. He pointed to one of the wall left of himself.

Danny saw that it was the wall that connected to the room that he had come from. An unidentifiable shape lay against the wall, unmoving. He squinted to see it better. It was a long shape, skinny too. And the color was mostly light blue, but a massive blonde cloak seemed to cover it.

He had felt like he had been shot with a million blasts. The shape was unidentifiable anymore. He could make out the black emblem of her sweatshirt now. Hunter hadn't left. She had been unable to beat him. But she had still fought. She was left unmoving. Now he could see the extent of Vlad's power. He was not kidding. And Hunter had just been a pawn, a sign of that. No matter how bad she may have acted before, no person deserved to die like that.

He looked back to Vlad who was now only a few feet away. Even if he had been mad before, he was enraged even more now. "But first," Vlad said,"Skulker!" He called. In a few moments, the robotic figure appeared. "Wait, why did you have him here?" Danny asked. "Well, I was going to ask him to search the Ghost Zone for you. But now I see that won't be necessary. You can take the girl. I've had enough of her," He said. Skulker nodded and picked Hunter up. Danny wanted to shoot Skulker right then. But something was wrong. Right before he had picked her up, there had been a tiny movement. So insignificant that he could have blinked and missed it.

Hunter had breathed. She was alive. Although she could have been just barely alive, she was alive. Somehow she had been able to hold on. Vlad had discarded her. Maybe she had some kind of plan for this. Any way it gave him hope. And you can anything with a little hope.

Skulker didn't notice it though. He took Hunter and left silently. Seeing his chance, Danny instinctively he shot at Vlad. But he had been expecting it, and blocked it easily."You must try harder," The older said, his voice reassured,"After all, you do want to win, no?" Danny didn't answer. He kept firing.

Of course, that didn't do much. Danny came closer and blasted him. Vlad blocked it but was blown back by a hard punch to the chest. Alex and Octavia watched the battle closely. Of course, Octavia had to phase both of them through the walls. Their heads seemingly floated up against the wall. They had seen only Danny fighting and not the kidnapping of their friend at all.

"We've got to do something," Alex whispered. She glanced forward to see something. It should have been a heroic and defining moment; The younger and braver hero fighting against the ultimate evil. But the hero was supposed to win. Danny was gradually becoming weaker.

"I know a spell that might just work but it needs time. Make sure Vlad doesn't see me," Alex directed. Octavia nodded without asking. Alex almost wished that she had though. This was a tricky spell to do. Hunter wouldn't have been afraid. But she had never dealt with this kind of raw magic. But she still wouldn't have been. That was what Hunter would want her to do.

Alex lifted her arms onto the wall. She concentrated, closing her eyes. If someone was to see her now, they would see an average sized twelve year dark-skinned girl pressing her hands against a wall that appeared to be covered in snakes. Her hands began to glow a faint silver like her eyes.

Danny kept fighting. "Dear boy, why don't you just go? You don't need your friends. Just abandon them and you can go." Vlad said. Danny was in a tough spot. He was losing the fight and Vlad had other ghosts that could attack his friends even when he fought Vlad.

Alex bit her tongue as she concentrated harder. The walls seemed to become cloaked in a silver light like the first snow of winter. It spread to the ceiling and then the floor. Vlad had noticed it by now. A pair of deep red eyes glared at the two girls in the wall. Octavia resisted screaming and tugged on Alex's shirt. Alex opened her eyes, now just glowing silver orbs. The dark-skinned girl closed her eyes again. When she opened them, the silver light seemed to grow. It blinded everyone. Alex went back through the wall, taking Octavia with her. She was breathing heavily and as Octavia noted, her friend was sweating.

"I really hoped that worked," Alex said between hard breaths. "What did you do?" Sam demanded. "Animation spell. It's a hard one, considering I had to make an entire room come alive." Alex said. "The whole room? What did you have to animate?" Octavia said, a worried look in her eyes. Alex looked around nervously. She knew that her answer wouldn't exactly be positive. She gulped and whispered something inaudible. "What was that?" Octavia said. Alex gulped again and winced before saying a single word. "Snakes. Magical snakes."

xxx

"I have no idea what just happened but have no fear; It won't affect getting rid of you," Vlad said. Whatever Alex had done, it had not taken affect yet. He could give up now. Maybe Vlad would show mercy. It was a sad realization that he would have to give up. But it might just be the only one.

Movement. That was all he could see. At first he thought his mind was playing some kind of sadistic trick on him as he was defeated. But Vlad saw it too. It was hard to describe but the room seemed to move. It seemed like an odd movement, somewhat awkward in fact.

Then he realized it wasn't the room moving. It seemed like the shadows were moving. They seemed to shudder uncontrollably like someone had sent an electric shock through them. They moved in a large 'S' shape. When one side moved, a wave of energy sent the other side move in the opposite direction. It was almost creepy in a way.

Sudden realization hit him once again. It wasn't the shadows. It was the decorations of the room. Despite making less sense in retrospect, he understood what Alex had done. Somehow she had released a wave of energy or magic or whatever you wanted to call it. The decoration of the walls – Alex had noticed it too – had been snakes.

Alex had made them come alive. Now he could make the shapes of them. They had formed to together to make the S shape he had seen earlier. Now they seemed to jump off the walls. They were charcoal in color and small, only about a few inches long actually, but every one of them had blazing silver eyes, just like Alex's.

"What, what's happening?" Vlad said. The snakes were seeming to come out of nowhere now. Each one payed no attention to the ghost boy on the ground. They were all slithering towards Vlad. They started to crowd together, their tiny bodies cramped together because of the size of the room.

Each one was working separately but they were forming together like a giant black wave. They started to move towards Vlad. The top rose like the tip of a wave and for a second, Danny thought some were going to start falling of the top to make an actual wave.

As if they were controlled by a master puppeteer, they all froze. At the same time, what seemed like an endless amount of silver eyes fixed on Vlad. They seemed to narrow into even tighter slits. He worried for a second that they wouldn't do anything. After all, they were tiny snakes.

The eyes glowed. Every pair of eyes glowed like tiny night lights. Each one seemed to cast it's own amount of hate on Vlad. Suddenly the older man cried out. His fingers were turning a dull shade of gray. It looked much like the color of the stone that the very room was made of.

The light intensified to nearly a blinding light. It was impossible to see Vlad now. Underneath the blinding glow of the snakes, the dull gray color spread faster. It was now covering both his arms. He couldn't even move them to try to defend himself. It was starting his legs now. His boots were now turning the gray color.

There was a nearly inhuman scream as the light faded. The snakes slithered away back onto the walls. It was almost saddening to see the snakes crawl back onto the walls, once again motionless. Danny crawled back on his feet and walked over to where Vlad had stood.

He was immobile. Vlad was the same color of gray all over. And when Danny touched him, he was as cold as stone. Stone. The door opened and all of the previous captives walked in. Alex was the first one to inspect the stone Vlad. She flicked him by his shoulder, and he crashed onto the floor. He made a distinct sound as stone hit sound.

"What did you do?" Danny asked. He had been expecting the stone Vlad to crack into a million pieces. Alex turned to him. Now when he saw her eyes, he only saw the eyes of the snakes. Alex noticed this and raised an eyebrow accordingly. She pointed to Vlad before speaking.

"It's an old spell. You know about Medusa, right?" She asked. Danny nodded, allowing her continue. "Well, her power to turn people to stone was a curse. One wizard found out how to do a similar spell with it being a curse. I had to add the animation spell myself to make it work. Apparently it worked out fine."

Octavia peered over her shoulder. Danny noticed that although Hunter had said she was afraid of heights, she rarely touched the ground. Even now her spectral tail floated above the ground. "But where's Hunter? She is here right?" Octavia said. Her aquamarine eyes darted around wildly.

"Yeah where is Hunter?" Alex said. Now even Sam and Tucker were looking around. Alex narrowed her eyes at Danny. He saw the snakes again in her eyes. And he really worried for a moment that Alex would turn him to stone.

"If you did anything to hurt my friend, I will personally -" Alex began. Octavia cut her off with the start of her own thought. "Alex, calm down. You're really starting to sound like Hunter. You do know a tracking spell. I can phase you through any walls. So just calm down, okay?" Octavia said. For a moment, the three teenagers saw that Alex was almost afraid of Octavia.

"Okay, I get it. You three," Alex said, addressing Sam, Tucker, and Danny,"You can go home now. Octavia and I will take care of the rest. Hunter could have ran off far." "No." Danny said. He had barely even thought of what he was saying before he said it. "Hunter was taken by a ghost. She's been held captive right now."

Alex and Octavia seemed stunned for a second. "But Hunter would have never gone down without a fight. She's Hunter!" Octavia was saying. Alex scanned the room with a horrified look on her face. "Tavi, Hunter didn't go down without a fight." Alex said. She pointed to a small pool of blood. Octavia paled and for a second Alex worried she would faint. Alex breathed in hastily before speaking again.

"Danny Phantom, and I can't believe I'm saying this to someone who I tried to ambush, but, and I believe I speak on behalf of both Octavia and I, we desperately need your help. Otherwise, we might lose Hunter.

Forever."


	8. Heroes Unite

Alex might have been freaked before when she captured and being held by chains, but now she was terrified. _Hunter just gone? That can't just happen. She's Hunter! _She thought. No matter how many times she felt like she wanted to throw her off a cliff, despite knowing she could fly, Alex needed Hunter. In a way, she kept her grounded. Not literally of course. But Hunter could potentially force her on to the ground with those wings of hers.

_Oh stop distracting yourself Alex. Hunter is going to be fine. Just stop freaking out and focus on the spell. _She told herself. She turned back to the others, and after a brief sigh, spoke. "I'm going to use a simple tracking spell. Danny, you are to phase or fly the others through anything we come across. It's better if we don't make any noise at all, so no touching the ground and try to keep your mouths shut unless it's important. Tavi, you'll be phasing me. Any questions?"

And nobody asked a thing. Alex gulped before focusing on the spell. Magic was a tricky thing to handle. There were a nearly endless amount of spells that could nearly anything your heart desired. Of course, it also meant having to study for long hours to learn how to accomplish said spells. And no one read more than Alex herself.

So why was she worried this wouldn't work? A tracking spell was one of the most uncomplicated spells there were. And demons were some of the easiest creatures to find due to them not being able to hide themselves with their own magic. But emotions played a part in magic. Anxiety actually. Too much could blow an entire spell off.

But when the spell you have to do could mean the difference of seeing one of your best friends again or having to go to their funeral, there's not much you can do. So, without further demotivating thoughts, Alex concentrated. Since this was a rather simple spell, she wouldn't have to close her eyes.

To get a good idea of what performing magic is like, imagine you're standing in a room by yourself. Nobody's there, it's just you and your thoughts. And when you think hard enough, your thoughts pour of out of you. Your thoughts become an immense power that is focused for a task that you want it to do.

That was all there was to it. And as the spell began, a pair of white feathery wings stretched themselves out. After all, magic was a stressful thing. It would be better to get any stress out now, rather than later when the spell could go haywire. Behind her, the three teens cast a trio of confused looks at Octavia.

"What's with the wings?" Sam asked. Octavia frowned for a second before answering. "Well, Alex isn't normal. But to be fair, you aren't the most normal to us either. And in a weird way, everyone can be weird to compared to anyone. But then again-" Alex turned back to face them again, cutting off Octavia. She seemed perfectly fine except for the fact her hands were glowing faintly.

"I'm an angel. You'll have to excuse Tavi, she's not exactly the best at explaining things," Alex said. In the dim light of the room, the light coming from Alex seemed to make her look older. In a way, she looked more like a young woman than a twelve year old girl.

"The light will get brighter when we get closer to Hunter. If we get farther away, it will get dimmer." Alex explained simply. She avoided Octavia's eyes as she spoke. Both of them knew that if the light went out completely, that meant that Hunter was gone. And that was something Alex swore she would not let that happen.

"Is everybody ready?" Four heads nodded yes. Octavia grabbed Alex by the arm, and Danny did likewise. Alex made a quick gesture with her hand to point upwards. Octavia relayed that to Danny who nodded in return. They flew upwards into the upper floor. The light remained unchanged.

It was a horrifying guessing game. For Danny, he couldn't help but think about how he had just left Hunter alone like that. He remembered all the fights he had with Vlad here. He thought about Dani, who was the same age as Hunter. He didn't want to think about that. But memories were cruel like that.

Nothing seemed to be working. Vlad's house was huge, especially when you had to search every door to see if there was a lead there. With every second, Octavia seemed to get paler and paler, until the point she seemed to want go completely invisible. Danny suggested that there might be some trick door somewhere, but she had explained that Vlad wouldn't have been able to protect his house from something he didn't know about.

After what seemed like an eternity of no progress, there was a huge glow. It was like surge of light that directed Alex towards an opposing wall. Of course, since she was taken bu surprise she smacked into the wall. Octavia apologized quietly before phasing her through the wall.

When they got in, Alex signaled for them to stay put. Her hands were glowing like lighthouses on a beach. She knew that Hunter was behind one of the doors that this room connected to. She pressed her hands against the cold stone, searching for a sign that would tell her where her friend was.

She had pressed herself against the third of the four doors when she felt the magic surged again. Her hands glowed even more brightly now, if that even was possible. She sighed, relieved that Hunter was found. But they still had the matter of rescuing her.

"She's in here," Alex whispered quietly,"Danny, Tavi, phase the rest of us through." Both the ghosts took their partners from before. Like before, they had only phased their heads through. Unlike before though, the room was lit with four torch lights. Vlad was sure going with the classic creepy mansion look.

Octavia pointed to a large figure that blocked one of the torches. From what she could tell, the figure was largely robotic except for the strange plume of fire on the top of his head. And despite it crouching, it was big enough to block what it was next to. But you didn't have to be a genius to know that it was Hunter.

Octavia phased Alex and herself back through, Alex once again motioning for Danny to do the same. When all of them were back in the room, she spoke quietly. "Octavia and I can take care of this," Then, she turned to Octavia to say,"You know what to do, right?" The smaller girl nodded. Danny seemed shock at this. "You think you can take on Skulker?" Alex froze for a second but shook her head. "We're not going to fight him. If we were to, we'd only get ourselves hurt and then there would to have to be another rescue mission and, well, you saw how we'll Hunter's turned out. "

_Then what are they doing? _The thought ran across his mind right after Alex had talked. "I'm going to need to phase me through the wall. Can you do that?" She asked. Danny nodded and grabbed her by the arm. Octavia waved to her friend right before she phased through the wall. When they got into the room again, Octavia quickly turned herself invisible. Even if she hadn't, Danny doubted that Skulker would notice her.

Alex could only hope that her friend would be alright. Octavia pressed herself against the wall. Their plan was not a hard one, but it still required patience. Perhaps it was better that Hunter was the one they were rescuing; She had less patience than a bull.

Alex was to distract the ghost, who Danny had named him Skulker, so that she could heal Hunter. Then they'd have to the heck out of there. Naturally, Octavia was worried that she was in the same room as a ghost hunter. But then again, she was a ghost, trying to save her friend named Hunter. Funny how that worked.

Speaking of which, it was time to get the plan started. Alex pushed her arms out and started to make quick motions with her fingers. For a second, Danny was confused. Then the flames seemed to part, separating to two sides. It took just a second to know that Alex was behind this. She made more quick signs with her fingers and the fire responded quickly.

The fire from the remaining torches seemed to spew onto the last torch. They formed into a somewhat large flame that was all moved by on little twelve old girl. Alex, matter as of fact, was a bit more mature than some teenagers which she found too somewhat strange.

Skulker stood up and turned to fire, unable to ignore now. Alex fingers seemed to be moving at an incredible pace now. The fire moved to become a huge inferno, a virtual tornado of flames. Octavia pushed herself off the wall and started to inch herself towards her friend. It was then the full extent of her injuries came to light.

When Skulker had moved, he just move enough to show Hunter to Alex and Danny. For a second, Alex was shocked. Her fingers abruptly stopped. The fire froze to only give one feeble crack of fire before she regained her focus. Octavia was, however, in more shock.

Hunter had been hurt badly. Her left cheek was red from a large cut. Her sweatshirt was cut up along the arms, revealing the T-shirt that was underneath. Hunter's huge wings were sprawled out awkwardly. The right one in particular seemed to bend at a particular angle that couldn't have meant anything good. Some parts of her skin were covered in a dark red substance that she would not tell herself was what she thought it was. And her pants were ripped, showing Hunter's deathly pale skin.

_Deathly, _Octavia thought to herself, _Nice choice of words there._ But there was no time to fret. Alex's magic wouldn't distract that ghost hunter for long. It was now or never, no matter how much she hated it. The tiny girl was now next to her tall friend.

"I'm really sorry about this, Hunter," She whispered at such a quiet level she barely heard herself. What was hard about healing someone was that it meant overshadowing them. And anybody who had ever experienced would say that it was a very, very bad feeling. But it for the better cause.

So, without any hesitation, the ghost overshadowed her friend. Like wildfire, a faint green light seemed to wash over her. The cut on her cheek seemed to be sown by the light. The wings stiffened and flexed briefly. The dark red spots vanished. Quietly, as if a new found power flowed through her veins, Hunter rose up. Her eyes were still closed.

The tall girl seemed to be floating for a moment, her wings nor Octavia holding her up. Then she landed and opened her eyes. Danny was shocked to find her eyes were Octavia's aquamarine. Then her hands wretched into what seemed her lightning bolt emblem and forced Octavia out. Then she grabbed her smaller friend by the collar of her jacket.

Her first words after nearly dying: "Never do that again. Never." Octavia listened, but hugged her as a response. But you didn't have to have a high school degree to know that someone was behind you, and Skulker had to be an example of that. He turned to see Hunter and Octavia standing, no defenses whatsoever. Naturally, he was angry.

"Who are you?" He bellowed at Octavia. The shy girl paled, her eyes wide with fear. Hunter was different. Her eyes were slits. Naturally, _she _was angry. You could threaten her any day you wanted, but threatening Octavia or any of her friends was off limits.

"I should be asking you the same thing," She said. But this wasn't one of her cocky remarks. It was a threat. She was not messing around this time. "Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. And I'm afraid to say that you've become part of my hunt." Hunter moved to stand in front of Octavia, obviously standing her ground. "I'm part of nobody's hunt. That goes for me, Octavia, and all my friends." Skulker smiled and prepared a rocket. Just looking at it sent a wave of fear down Alex's spine. But Hunter didn't move. The ghost hunter aimed his rocket. A screeching noise filled the air as the rocket was sent towards the two friends. And just as quickly, Hunter knocked both her and Octavia down, shielding them with her wings. Light crept in from outside.

The rocket had actually broke through the wall. Now, the night crept, moonlight pouring down on the two girls. "Fine. You want a fight? Then I'll give a fight! I, Skulker!" Their opponent yelled. Hunter stood up, and grabbed Octavia as well. "Fine, but we'll do it outside. I'd hate to get oil on these lovely walls," Hunter challenged. There was that smirk again, the one that revealed her fangs. Obviously, Hunter couldn't care less about any walls. The two girls, quickly followed by Skulker, flew outside. Alex quickly followed them, but stopped to say a few words to Danny.

"Listen, Danny, if I know Hunter well enough, she'll say we can take it from here. But, since I'm a little skeptical, just stay here. I'm afraid Hunter's ego's going to get the best of her. And if it goes anything like last time, I don't have enough magic to turn someone to stone again."

And like that, she was gone.


	9. True Colors

To be honest, Alex didn't just disappear. She just spread her wings and flew up out of his point of view. Danny quickly grabbed Sam and Tucker and set them down by the opening. The three of them poked their heads out to see four shapes. One of them was much larger than the other three, which of course was Skulker. But the next tallest figure was much higher than the other two. Danny remembered what Hunter had said earlier about her friends. Octavia was afraid of heights, and Alex couldn't fly very well. But she had never said how well she flew.

Speaking of Alex, it seemed as if she was covered a faint glow. It almost made her seem like a ghost. But the light surrounding her expanded as she stretched her arms out. It seemed to make a perfect circle. Two odd shapes appeared in her hands. They were knives to be more specific, each one as long as half of her arm lengthwise. Alex didn't hesitate to lock the two blades together to make one knife. It was shaped like a pair of bat wings, if one of the wings had been twisted in the opposite direction. Just a glance at it could tell you that was as sharp as its holder.

Hunter looked briefly at her direction. It dawned on her that she had left her sword in the building. Even if she hadn't, it wouldn't do any good to have. Her sword was for the fight when she couldn't fly. The air was her domain. Skulker had made a mistake by listening to her when she said to have the battle outside.

Octavia was the exact opposite when it came to her confident friend. She had been fearful of this place for a good reason; Alex had told her there were ghosts here. And to be brutally honest, she wasn't the strongest ghost around. And she had been there when Alex said that there would be ghost hunters here. She had never expected there to be an actual ghost hunter that was a ghost.

Skulker was waiting for them. Despite not being a gentleman, apparently he still let ladies go first. Or rather his prey. Alex exchanged looks with both Hunter and Octavia before she made her move. The dark-haired girl made several motions with her hands towards the wall that had been broken when the rocket had been fired. Large pieces of stone started to rise towards her, and she levitated them at waist level.  
Hunter nodded slightly at Alex for them to begin. With one finger, she threw the largest rock at Skulker. But throwing didn't describe it well enough. It was such a fluid movement but one that gained speed quickly. Unfortunately, Skulker dodged it easily.

"What is this? Dodgeball?" He challenged. Behind him, the stone neared Hunter. She tensed before swinging both feet forward to hit the boulder. It shot back to hit Skulker, knocking him down a few feet. He shot two missiles upwards at Hunter. For a moment, she was stunned, nearly unable to move.

Alex saw this and turned to Octavia. "Tavi, distract him!" The tiny girl nodded and darted up to Skulker's height. She inhaled briefly before singing a few notes loud enough to draw his attention. It also happened to be the few notes that could potentially bend metal.

But for this she didn't need to do that. Instead, something in his metal suit clicked and he seemed to spiral out of control. Alex just as quickly sent her rocks up to Hunter, this time not letting go. The rocks hit the rockets, turning both to rubble of their former selves. Hunter quickly joined her, thankful for saving her.

"We need a plan." Alex said simply, carefully watching as Skulker flew awkwardly. Octavia joined them, her ghostly tail moving slowly. "Well, yes. But what can we do?" Octavia said. In spite of what was happening, she wasn't afraid. Alex smiled, her mind working busily. Besides magic, Alex was able to make a plan for anything.

Looking down, she realized that Skulker was starting to regain control. He'd be up to their level in just a few seconds. "Hunter, I need you to distract Skulker. Tavi, follow me," Alex directed. Hunter nodded and gave a salute. Like a bullet fired from gun she dived down.

Hunter was not only fast on land, but air as well. Flying was as fluent as speaking to her. So, naturally, she would distract Skulker with her speed. "So you're a hunter? Well, can you catch me?" Hunter said, a nearly evil smile on her pale face. "Why you little-" Skulker growled.  
And she was off. Skulker quickly sped off after her. Hunter was born to fly, a natural from as long as she could remember. And being raised up on tradition, she would never let a machine beat her. Below her, Alex and Octavia stood next to the hole in the wall.

"Danny, you've fought this guy before, right? What's his weakness?" Alex said. Danny blinked absent-mindedly, his eyes set on Hunter. There was something about her that made him warm and sent a chill down his spine. Or Octavia had just sent his ghost sense off. Either way, he saw it now. There was an unmistakable feeling of happiness. Hunter was happy. Despite what she had told him she was, Hunter was an angel in the air.

"Danny?" Alex repeated. He snapped back to reality. "Weakness? Well he's made of metal if that helps." He said. Alex froze for a second, then tugged on Octavia's jacket. "Thanks," The scrawny girl said quietly. "Wait-do you want me to help?" He offered. Octavia fixed her eyes on him. "Just wait here, and if we need you, we'll tell you." She said.

They flew up, nearly eye level with Hunter and Skulker. Suddenly Skulker stopped. "Wait why am I hunting you? The ghost boy is right there!" He yelled. He turned and jetted down, landing right in front of Danny.

Above the ground, a terrible rage seized Hunter. So she wasn't good enough to hunt now? Just because of a teenage ghost boy in a jumpsuit? Without thinking, she dove down and landed a few feet from Skulker.

"So that's it? You think that I'm good enough not to hunt? You think every sixth grader has these wings? You think that most girls have fangs? How about the ability to change the flippin' weather?! If you wanted to hunt me, then you WILL HUNT ME!" Hunter yelled. Alex and Octavia froze, shocked expressions replacing their need for words.

Hunter took one step forward, placing all her weight on her right foot. With a flap of her wings, her right foot came up. It struck Skulker square in the chest. Falling on his back, he had slid nearly six feet. "Nice move," Danny said, astonished. Hunter smiled, her fangs illuminated in the moonlight. "Thanks," She said,"I've been practicing it." Suddenly, he remembered she had done the same thing to him just a few days ago.

"You little whelp! Skulker'll have your head on my wall before daylight!" He yelled, getting up. "First off, graphic. Second of all, don't you have to catch me in order to do that?" Skulker darted after her and she ascended quickly, just barely missing his hands.

"Guys, this would be a good time to tell me how to beat him!" Hunter yelled. Alex nodded sheepishly and stretched her arms out in front of her. She connected her wrists together so that her palms were facing outwards. Then she clapped her hands together. Skulker flew back as if a giant wave had hit him.

"Okay, Danny said he was made of metal. And metal attracts electricity. So if we can just get a large amount of electricity to shock him, maybe we can short-circuit him," Alex reasoned,"But where are we going to get that kind of power?" Hunter gave her a 'are you serious?' look. "Ahem," She said. She pointed to the black lighting bolt on her sweatshirt.

"Oh yeah. That." Alex said. "Try to distract him while I get it ready," Hunter said. Without waiting for them to answer, she flew upwards. Almost immediately she spotted a white puffy cloud. Octavia turned to Alex to say,"Ready?"

And of course, she was. Alex placed her knife in her pant's pocket before nodding to her friend. Skulker appeared, looking enraged. Octavia motioned with her hands for them to split up. Neither of them were as fast as Hunter, but they didn't need to be if there was only one of him.

Skulker leaned forward and tried to grab both girls. But the two had already split. Both girls had gone as quickly as they could when they had seen him lurch forward. "Hunter, please hurry it up!" Octavia yelled. "You can't rush these kinds of things!" She argued. The white fluffy cloud she had been by was now swirling rapidly, and unless Danny was hallucinating, it seemed to have turned a dark gray in color.

"Enough of this!" Skulker yelled. It was a fact that Alex was slower than Octavia. With every passing moment Alex seemed to be slowing down until she seemed to be barely moving at all. With the burst of several jets, Skulker rocketed towards her. Octavia quickly followed, intent on saving her friend.

Alex turned her head after she had heard the jets. Her eyes widened as she saw Skulker getting closer and closer. She raised up her hands to try to block him with her magic but it was too late; The ghost hunter grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pinned the dark-haired girl to his chest with his arm.

Octavia, who had been trying to follow Skulker, abruptly tried to stop so that she wouldn't be caught as well. But Skulker reached out and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket. Alex and Octavia squirmed uncomfortably, both of them trying to wriggle free.

"Hunter!" Both of them cried out. Above them, Hunter froze. The storm cloud was ready to be fired. Even as she stood on it, the cloud crackled softly with the lightning inside of it. But firing the storm cloud now would mean she might hurt her friends. Which meant she'd have to try something else.

Hunter jumped from the storm cloud and stayed at the same level of Skulker. "What are you going to do? Run away?" Skulker said, a sick smile emerging. Without saying anything, Hunter flapped her wings once and immediately hurled herself at Skulker. She pumped her leg out, hitting his arm.

He stretched it out, allowing Alex to slip away. Skulker looked up from his arm to see his mistake. "Alright," He said, anger growing in his voice,"Don't come closer. Otherwise, this little whelp gets it." He, of course, was talking about Octavia, who becoming so pale, she could match Hunter's skin tone.

Neither Alex or Hunter moved forward. In fact, the only moving they did was their wings. Below them, Danny got up. "I have to go help them," He said. "Just wait, Danny," Sam begged,"Look at Alex." So he did. Behind her back, Alex was making tiny motions with her fingers again.

Then, with the the flick of both her index fingers, Skulker jerked forward towards them. Hunter turned sideways and flapped her wings so that she was parallel with the ground. Skulker came just about a foot away from them when she thrust her legs out. Skulker flew backwards, Octavia now released.

"Hunter, get the storm cloud!" Alex ordered. Hunter nodded and turned to get the cloud. "Move out the way!" She yelled to her friends. Both girls flew backwards to avoid the lightning strike. Hunter raised herself above the cloud. She forced herself down to strike the cloud with her boot.

A single flash of lightning seemingly exploded from the cloud. It sailed forward, set on hitting its target. Skulker looked up to see the bolt just about to hit him. The light seemed to overtake him, making it impossible to see what happened. A cloud of white smoke appeared after that. For a moment, there was just silence.

"Did it work?" Octavia whispered. Alex was thinking the same thing. Hunter flew down to the same level as her friends. The white smoke that had covered Skulker was now fading away.

And so did any reassurance that they had. Skulker, albeit slightly burned by the pure heat of the lightning, looked like he was barely hurt. To make things even worse, if he had been angry before, now he was infuriated. And that was enough to even make Alex seem to pale.

"Anybody got a plan? Because I'm out of them," She said. "I actually have one. But you'll need to distract him," Hunter said. Alex couldn't help but ask, "So you want us to risk our lives against a paranormal robotic hunter who is already ticked off by us just so you can pull off a plan we don't have time for you to tell us?" Hunter smirked before saying,"Pretty much. Don't you just love being on vacation?"

"Girls, let's face it. Coming to a town full of ghost hunters with a ghost probably wasn't our best idea," Octavia said. And for a moment, each of them smiled. Then they went back to being scared out of their wits.

"I just need you two to keep him steady when I say so," Hunter said. The two girls nodded and ready to fight. Hunter couldn't help but smile at her friends' bravery. But she didn't have time to relish in that moment. With a strong flap of her wings, Hunter went straight upwards.

Alex went straight to work. She placed her hands out and concentrated. There was a tiny flash of light like a firecracker and her hands glowed a faint purple. Skulker seemed to jerk like a puppet on strings as the flash happened. "I hope you don't get dizzy fast!" Alex said. Her voice seemed a bit more bitter than usual though.

Before Skulker could even guess what that meant, Alex began spinning. Alex wasn't the fastest or most graceful at all but it was enough. Because she was the center of the orbit, Alex was able to spin faster than Skulker since he was farther out.

Hunter perched herself on the highest cloud she could find. From up at her height, Vlad's huge mansion seemed like a dollhouse. _It's almost relaxing up here,_ Hunter thought. Despite the cold of the night, there was a kind of peacefulness to be up here. And that's why it was her favorite place.

"Hold 'em down!" She shouted. Alex stopped spinning and clenched her fists tight. "Octavia, sing!" Alex yelled. Octavia knew what to do. Alex quickly shouted to Danny and his friends,"Cover your ears!"And of course, they did. Hunter did as well and Alex, unable to do so with two clench fists, summoned a pair of earmuffs to protect herself.

Octavia was an amazing singer, hence her name. But it was her singing that made her dangerous. With just a couple of notes, she could bend metal, call wildlife, among other powers. And among those powers was the power to blind. Not forever though. It would only stay for a few minutes.

And that was exactly what she doing. It was if everything was fine, but went black in the next second. "You can stop now! Hunter, we're ready!" Alex said. Hunter nodded, taking her hands off her ears.

With no hesitation, Hunter jumped. Not flying, but just a simple jump. Her wings were tucked on her back. She pinned her hands to her side. For a second, it seemed like she was going to fall and plummet to earth. But there was a strange confidence. With every foot she fell, Hunter was gaining speed.

Closer and closer, the earth itself seemed to come up to meet her. Her long, messy blonde hair seemed to spread out like a wild mane as she fell. All of this happened it what seemed like in the blink of an eye.

Skulker was now only a few yards away when Hunter spread her wings. Propelled by gravity, Hunter seemed to tackle him. But there was something odd about it. The tall girl crashed down in the ground, her wings sprawled out awkwardly. She got up slowly, and turned to Skulker who had behind her.

Danny went over to Skulker to see what Hunter had done. His large metal body had nearly imbedded itself in the ground upon impact. "How'd he land over here if you were there?" Danny asked. Hunter didn't say anything but pointed to her wings and then Skulker's fallen form.

It was then he realized what had happened. Skulker wouldn't have landed there unless he hadn't been tackled. He had been cut in half. And before he could ask Hunter how she did it, the girl smirked and promptly collapsed.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was longer. My updates might get slower when school starts but I'll try to keep this story updated. :D


	10. Story Time

"Hunter, knock it off," were the first words that Alex said when she saw her friend fall, "you just got up too fast." Hunter laughed a little bit before getting up again. This time, she took her time. Her hair was covered in tiny bits of metal and dirt. "So, that's it?" Octavia said. She drifted down to where Skulker had landed but wouldn't dare to get any closer.

"I think so. But I don't understand; Why would a ghost need a robotic suit?" wondered Hunter. Alex wandered towards the spot, trying to figure her friend's question out. "Check the head," Danny suggested. Alex gave him a confused look but took his advice. She tugged on the head, trying with all her might.

"Er, a little help here?" She said. Danny went over and took the head off with much more ease. Even Octavia had to admit that her friend was a bit weak. Skulker, or at least the tiny ghost that called himself that, fell out of his helmet.

Hunter picked him up with two fingers. "So this is what we've been fighting? It looks more like one of those bad props they use in the movies," She said. Alex rolled her eyes amused, and turned to Danny. "Do you have anything for him?" She asked.

Danny nodded and asked Tucker to give him the thermos. "Who wants to do the honors?" He asked. Alex, Octavia, and Hunter gave each other a single look. It was one of those silent conversations friends could have with just one look. "You," Octavia said. The other two nodded in agreement.

So he did. And after both Sam and Tucker joined them, Danny said,"Explanation time. Now." Alex turned backwards, towards her friends. Something about her expression made him feel uncomfortable. It was like she was trying to be sympathetic as if she was hiding something.

"Girls, private conversation," Alex said. Hunter and Octavia joined her in a tiny huddle. "So, should we tell him?" asked Alex. "Well duh. He helped us," Hunter said simply. "But he's public enemy number one," Octavia added. "True, and he's the villain to everyone here," Alex said.

Hunter gave both of her friends an annoyed but not entirely hostile look. "No offense guys, but we don't exactly fit in with the everybody category here," She said. Alex nodded, trying to make a decision. "And to be honest, I already told him a little bit," Hunter said, softer than before.

"You what?!" Alex shouted. Then after realizing how loud she had been, she added,"Sorry." "Hunter, you can't say that kind of stuff to just anybody! We're lucky he hasn't told anybody yet!" Octavia reasoned. "I know but I had to. Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten his trust. And I wouldn't be able to save you guys," Hunter said.

There was silence for a few moments. Alex looked up from the huddle at Danny. He thought it was a sympathetic look but as her eyes narrowed, he lost hope. There was a tiny uproar of whispers. "But Alex-" "Stop worrying!" "Oh my, oh my, oh my-" "Girls!" He managed to hear.

The three girls broke from their huddle. Alex took a tiny step forward to say,"We will tell you everything. But not here. The spell I put on Vlad won't last forever. We need to get out of here." Her eyes seemed to dart rapidly now, like when he had first seen her. It was as if she was lying. But he took her word.

"Wait," Hunter said, "I almost forgetting something." She darted off, half-flying and half-walking, towards the hole back into the room, leaving all five with confused looks. She reappeared a second later, carrying a piece of shining metal. And for a second, he thought he saw a lip mark on it like she had kissed it.

She walked back towards her friends. Her sword was scratched up, nearly as much as she had been but that didn't seem to matter to her. "Okay Alex," Hunter said,"I'm ready."

"But how are we going to fly back?" asked Danny. Alex smiled and even giggled a little bit. "We're not going to fly back," She said,"Who said anything about that?" Though Danny and his friends couldn't be more confused, the three younger girls were having another silent conversation.

"Just hold on to one another," Alex said. She reached to grab Octavia's hand, who in turn grabbed Hunter's. Alex put out her left hand for Tucker to grab. Both Sam and Danny grabbed each others hand instinctively. The two looked up and nearly immediately blushed. Alex couldn't help but smile at that, despite Hunter's fake gag.

"Whatever you do, don't let go," Alex warned. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A light gray light started to spark around her hands. It spread like wildfire to cover Alex, Octavia, and Tucker now. It quickly spread to Hunter and Sam now, just leaving Danny. There was a tiny crackling noise and the light covered him as well.

The crackling grew louder, eventually becoming the only anyone could hear. There was a final burst of light and the light disappeared. They were no longer outside next to a mansion with a hole in the wall. In fact, they had landed somewhere familiar to Danny.

"Where are we?" He asked. Hunter was next to a window in which she was looking out of. "You tell me," She motioned for him to come over. She pointed down, towards a large sign that read _Fenton Works. _Alex had somehow transported them all the way back here.

"Alex, how'd you get us over here?" Hunter asked. Alex was slumped against the wall. "Same spell I always use," She said,"I'm just glad I got us in here safely."

The dark-haired girl stood up and sighed. Whether it was because she was relieved or sad, he couldn't tell. "You might want to take a seat," She said,"It's a long story."

xxx

"You might have guessed that we're not normal," Alex began, "You'd be right about that. We're probably the exact of opposite of that. But which story do you want to hear first?" "The truth?" Octavia said. "Or the story we tell people so that they don't think we're crazy?" Hunter added.

"The second one," Danny answered. Alex nodded. "Well then. We're six, occasionally three, friends on vacation together. My parents are too busy in meetings to meet up with us during the day so they trust us to wander the city. And if anybody sees, for example, Hunter's wings, then we have to say that they're part of a costume. You won't believe what people will believe if they think it's part of a costume."

"Now the truth," Alex said. She looked outside for a moment, at the moon. Then she stared back at her friends. Octavia nodded, while Hunter just gave her a tiny smile. Alex turned back to Danny and his friends.

"Well, you know the saying, 'Truth is stranger than fiction?' " She asked. Danny went blank but Sam nodded. "But that's just a saying, right?" She asked. Alex paused a moment, then said,"Yes and no. It is a saying, a phrase that is used for most commonly encouraging, but no. It's true."

Alex took a small moment to let her words sink in. "Fiction is fake, but where do you think people got those ideas from? Truth. Or insanity," She said with a smile, "Danny, I'm guessing Hunter told you what we are." He nodded, unable to think of something to say.

"Octavia is a ghost. Hunter is a demon. I'm an angel," She said, trying to keep her voice steady. Sam and Tucker looked confused and tried to make sense of this. "I'm going to go on a limb and guess Hunter gave you the whole 'good people go up, bad people go down' expression?" Alex said, to which Danny nodded again.

"Well it's true. Octavia and I already died. We both went up-" She was interrupted by Tucker asking to speak. "But what about her?" He pointed towards Hunter. Alex looked towards Hunter who said,"I'll explain it."

"I'm alive. Just as alive as you two. 'Going down' is for people that died. I'm haven't died yet so I'm still here," She explained simply. "Thank you Hunter," Alex said sarcastically,"But she's right. I'm kind of surprised that I have to explain to a ghost though. Don't you remember dying?"

Octavia immediately reacted by shrieking a little bit. "Oh goodness, Alex you don't just ask somebody why they're dead!" Alex gave her a confused look. "Sorry about that. Angels like myself are magically inclined, so to say. We're able to learn nearly any spell if we want. Unfortunately, we're rather poor fliers, especially compared to our opposites."

"Wait-opposites? If you're angels, doesn't that mean that you're opposites are demons?" Danny asked. Hunter and Alex exchanged looks. "Yes," They said at the same time. "Demons are more psychically strong, but they do have a tiny bit of magic. For example, Hunter has weather magic. It's how she made the storm cloud. Anyways, you're probably wondering what three middle-school aged girls, or a ghost, an angel, and a demon are doing in Amity Park?"  
"Well yeah," Danny said. Alex nodded to her friends in yet another silent conversation. Hunter reached into the pocket of her torn sweatshirt, Octavia reached into a pocket in skirt, and Alex grabbed something in the pocket of her shorts. Each girl pulled out something and held in their closed fist.

Alex opened hers and showed it out towards them. It looked like a circular badge, depicting a stylized sun. "The personal students of her Highness Princess Caelum and her Highness Princess Serena," Alex explained. "Wait-isn't caelum Latin for sky?" Sam asked.

"And the heavens," Alex added. "So you're basically the students of the princess of the heavens?" Tucker asked. "The princess of the heavens, day, the sky, and the sun. We're also the students of princess of the moon, stars, and comets," Hunter said. "Princesses of the sun and moon? What does the queen do?" Danny asked.

Alex quickly gave him an angry look but Hunter quickly said,"Alex! He probably doesn't know!" Alex took a breath and said apologetically,"Sorry about that. But there is no queen. The princesses are equal, so making one queen would be making the other seem lesser. And when we did have a queen, the other princess turned into a dark mage bent on making the word remember her making her queen forever," She said darkly.

Hunter gave her a shake of her head to say 'no' but continued on from where Alex had left off. "Our job is to protect the town where we live. But, recently, the Princess told us that there's a kind of darkness that we won't be able to handle. And we'll need all the help we can get. So, she told us to gather all the heroes."

"We were actually here to meet a girl who was a ghost hunter actually," Octavia said gently,"We thought she was the good guy, and we were actually supposed to come here to destroy you." She said the last part with a nervous smile like she thought he was going to do the same to her.

"We were given a picture of here, hold on a minute," Alex said, fishing into her other pocket. She finally found it and handed it to him. It was a clear picture of a red-clad figure holding a blaster, riding what looked like a futuristic merge of a scooter and jet.

"Valerie?" He asked. "You know her?" Alex said. He nodded and Alex went on. "And since you were public enemy number one, we thought we were doing the right thing. And when we saw you ready to fight Octavia, we were convinced you were bad."

Hunter added on to her friend's story. "We knew it was risky going to a town full of ghosts and ghost hunters with her, but we never expected to find one so fast. And I know that I'm sorry." Alex seemed surprised at her friend's words. This was so mature for her.

"I'm sorry too," Alex added. "I'm really sorry," Octavia said. "And I think I speak for both my friends when I saw this: Because of your persistence through the face of persecution, valiance in the darkest of our hours, and finally heroism even when an entire town sees differently, Danny Phantom, I, on behalf on the Regal Sisters of the Heavens, would like to give you this."

Alex knelt down and opened her hand. There was a tiny flash of light purple light and another badge appeared. It was only about the size of quarter and silver in color. Unlike the others badges, it was a triangle that touched a thin ring at the the corners. He looked up to see that Hunter and Octavia were also kneeling.

"Thanks, but what is it?" He asked. Alex looked up and laughed. Even when she laughed, there was a certain level of maturity in it. "We're supposed to gather heroes, Danny. And if saving us isn't heroic, then I don't know what is. This badge is a symbol of that. All of Team Phantom is part of the Heroes now. Press the triangle in the center," Alex directed.

Not sure what would happen, he tapped the triangle. It split open and revealed a tiny screen and two buttons, one green, the other red. "Heroes have to stay together," Hunter was saying,"This is what we use to connect them. The green button is for whenever you need us. The red one is for if we need you. If it blinks, then we need you. Pressing it with give you a message from us."

"So this is it?" Danny asked. After freeing them, finding them, and even becoming their friend, he couldn't believe that had to go. "I am afraid so. We could occasionally drop in and-" "No." Hunter said. All five pairs of eyes fixed on her. "Alex, even if we could, which we can't, things would only get worse. We made Danny take the blame for a nearly destroyed city, and attack the mayor." "But Hunter-"

"Amity Park is in good hands," Hunter said, fixing her gold eyes on Danny. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but he thought he saw her smile briefly. But she looked away and turned back to Alex. For a moment there was silence. Then Alex smiled and said simply,"This isn't it. No matter what, we know that there is something out there and we will have to stop it. All heroes will unite. Maybe even Valerie."

Hunter smiled. Perhaps it was just the thought of fighting with him was an honor or that Alex finally agreed with her, but she smiled. "But we have to go. It's nearly dawn," Alex reminded her. "Why does dawn matter?" Tucker asked. "It's just that we'll need to fly out of here and we can't let anybody see us," Alex said.

"I'm sorry we have to leave so soon," Hunter said,"I'm guessing you have a million questions. But if you ever need us, and that means our full team or just the three of us, then we'll come." There was an amount of sadness in her eyes that made him feel a little guilty.

"Wait, before you go, there's someone who I think you should meet. She's a hero like you three," Danny said. Alex turned and gave a a strange look. "Her name is Dani Phantom-" "Wait there's two Danny's?" Hunter asked. "No, I think he means Danielle, instead of Daniel," Alex explained.

"Anyways, you were saying?" Octavia said to try to continue. "Well, she's twelve years old, and kind of looks like me, and she's a ghost," He said quickly. "Well then, we'll have to check it out," Alex promised. Then, she quietly made sure no one saw her when she went over to Sam.

"Good luck with him," She whispered, and pointed towards Danny. "What do you mean?" The older girl said, trying not to smile. "So you don't like him?" Alex said, trying not to look too smug. "Well - we're – he's – It's complicated," Sam said. She looked at the younger girl who looked very amused.

"I know these kinds of things," Alex said. Sam couldn't help but smile at her. The six went outside and saw that the sky was now a pale peach in color. "I guess this is goodbye," Hunter said,"for now." "For now," Danny repeated. Octavia smiled and waved shakily to them before flying up, above all the buildings and waiting for her friends.

Alex walked up to the edge of the roof and prepared to jump. Before she did however, Alex turned to back and said,"Thanks." Then she jumped and flew slowly up back to Octavia. That only left Hunter now. She turned to face Team Phantom. Instead of saying anything, she simply put her head to forehead and saluted them. One of the most genuine sign of respect she could think of. And they saluted back.

Hunter smiled, a wide expression that revealed her fangs. And for a second, he thought he saw tiny tears in her eyes. But before he could see for sure, she turned and pushed of the roof. Like a bullet shot from a gun, she was up by her friends.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Alex said. "Wait! I wanted to do something," Hunter said. And before her friends could even dare to ask, she flew over to a white fluffy cloud. She began to make it spin by circling it quickly. Her wings began to cut into the cloud. After a few seconds Hunter returned to her friends.

"Really nice Hunter. Maybe there is some good in you," Alex said. "What-me, good?" Hunter said, blushing. "Ah come on, Hunter, we know you're not a bad girl. You're just like us," Octavia said. "Don't make me punch your little smug face off," Hunter threatened. But it didn't come off very threatening when she was giggling through it all. "Hey girls, can I show you something? It's on the way home," Octavia said. "Well sure," Alex said. Hunter nodded and then the three girls flew out of sight.

On the ground, Danny finally turned back to Danny Fenton. "So they don't know?" Sam asked. "Yeah. Maybe's it's better that way," Danny said. "But they really seemed to trust you. What if they find out?" She asked. "I don't know, but for now, let's just enjoy this," Danny said. "I think Hunter made you some for you," Sam pointed to the cloud Hunter had spun around. The cloud stopped spinning and finally turned to face them. It was then they saw what she done. The cloud was shaped into a familiar symbol. "I guess they're happy knowing just one part of me," He said. Up in the sky, the infamous 'P' inside of a 'D' stood, a cloud floating in the sky.

* * *

**This isn't the last chapter, because there will be an epilogue. I might also be writing a sequel to this story if I have enough time between school and other stuff. :D Hope you liked this!**


	11. Author's Note

As the sun set on a perfectly fine day, three figures gently seemed to float down. There was the sound of those three figures feet crunching on the gravel. The tiniest of the three looked up and then turned to the others. Of course, these three figures were none other Alexandria, Hunter, and Octavia.

It was Octavia's idea to come here. Perhaps it was the fact that they had just been the infamous yet ghostly protector of Amity Park, or that they had mentioned death that had brought them to a cemetery. Octavia went over the grassy area where the headstones stood like soldiers. Her friends followed silently.

How she remembered exactly where she was buried was a mystery to her friends. But she found it nearly immediately. Suddenly, there was the sound of car tires crunching the gravel. All three girls paled but reacted quickly. Octavia grabbed her friends' hands and turned them invisible.

The car came to a stop a few yards away from them. It was a small car, gleaming white in the setting sun. One of the doors opened and a teenager stepped out. She looked only about fourteen with slightly wavy chocolate hair and a tiny frame. At her side was a large bag which jingled with several key-chains. She didn't look up as she closed the door and made her way to the gravestones.

The girl maneuvered around the seemingly identical headstones with grace. She came to the same gravestone that Octavia stood, gripping her friends tightly. The teenager sat down in front of the grave and reached into her bag. After a bit of fumbling, she found what she had been looking for.

In her delicate hands was a single blue flower. The gentle petals were slightly ruffled which the teenager gently corrected. She placed the flower in a vase that was set next to the grave. There was a honking noise from the teenage driver of the car. The teenager sighed and carefully touched the engraving on the stone.

"I miss you," The girl said. She turned and got up, gave one last sad look at the grave, then hurried back to the car. There was the roar of the car as it drove away, carrying the girl with it. Octavia let go of her friends and returned back to normal. None of the friends said anything for a moment. Finally Alex broke the silence.

"Octavia, I'm sorry. I didn't know-" She said, cut off by Octavia's own sad look. "It's okay," The tiny girl said. When the girl had looked at the grave for the final time, she seemed to look right at them. Not even the glare of the sun could block them from seeing the teenager had aquamarine eyes. Her tiny, delicate, and graceful movements and her wavy hair confirmed the worse.

"She's okay now," The ghost said. Never once had she mentioned the dark truth about herself. Octavia had a little sister. The three friends looked at the grave that the teenager had left the flower. In the light gray stone, the engraving read:

_Octavia May Vestia_

_1995~2006_

_She's still with us._

_Wherever we go._

"Let's go home."

xxx

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this little story. This is actually the start of a trilogy, featuring Danny Phantom among other Nicktoons with Alex and the rest of the group, who were mentioned in an earlier chapter by Alex. I appreciate any criticism, especially on how to improve my writing. The next story might have a cover so be on the lookout for that! :D**


End file.
